The invention relates to an amplifier device comprising a control device, wherein the control device has an input interface for an audio signal, and comprising an amplifier unit for amplifying the audio signal downstream of the control device.
Amplification systems are used in many areas. Said systems are, for example, used in small-scale equipment, such as, for example, cellular phones or smartphones, in mid-scale equipment, such as, for example, home music systems or televisions, or also in large-scale equipment, such as, for example, public address systems or PA systems.
Known types of amplifiers include so-called class D amplifiers, which first use a pulse-width modulator to convert an analogue signal into a pulse-width modulated switching signal, which is then amplified and subsequently converted back into a continuously variable voltage via a filter. This type of amplifier is particularly energy-efficient and is therefore preferably used for high-power amplifiers.
The German patent publication DE 102008040291 A1, which arguably constitutes the closest prior art, discloses such a class D amplifier.